


Who's the favourite?

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And she was in a sexist household, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Billianire, Candles, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Everyone loves Iris West, F/M, Gen, Iris learned how to survive on her own since she didn't have a mom, Iris needs a break, Joe West was sexist when Iris was younger, Meta attacks, Minor Injuries, Minor references to the Iron man movies, People love Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Oliver and Kate argue on who's Iris's favourite billianire. She ends up getting hurt during a meta attack. Suffice to say Barry isn't so happy about it. Iris still wants to watch a movie with them though.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow & Iris West, Iris West & Joe West, Kamilla Hwang & Iris West, Kate Kane & Iris West, Oliver Queen & Iris West
Series: Iris West One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Who's the favourite?

**Author's Note:**

> This basically has 3 or 4 different summaries to it but they all mean the same.
> 
> Sorry if it's crappy but I had inspo for a quick few minutes and then it disappeared.
> 
> At leastiI took advantageof it.

At first Iris loved it. I mean who wouldn't. Two billionaires buying you whatever you want and being allowed to basically buy anything you want. Every person's dream. Except now? Now she was considering breaking team Flash’s silent rule about not killing people because if either Oliver or Kate tried to buy her something again she was going to kill someone.

She had been raised to be independent most of her life and to fight for what she wanted, growing up with a partially sexist father did that. Especially if that father was ridiculously overbearing and protective. She had learned to earn her own money so she could go wherever she wanted and buy the essential womenly items. Once again, growing up with your father was not very ideal and not having your mother there was not any better.

Anyways, the point is Iris was raised in Central City, she was a black woman and she had a sexist father growing up. She was known for her independence and currently having two ridiculously rich people bickering on either side of you on who was going to buy her the candle was not something she was used to and it definitely not something she wanted to continue to let happen.

“Guys, people are staring.” Iris said, trying to get them to shut up for more than two seconds before she attacked one of them. And she wasn't wrong, at this point a mini crown had gathered to one side and was pointing and filming everything that was happening. After all, two renown, famous people in Central City mall was not normal and it was going to stir attention. And definitely not good attention considering the looks Iris noticed were being sent her way.

“Well if Queen would quit being a sexist dick then maybe he would let me buy it for you and this would be over and done with.” snapped Kate , a fierce glare on her face as she glared at Oliver. The blond to his credit didn't look entirely offended by the comment but he still looked relatively pissed.

“Don't even try to pin this on me, Kane. Just let me but the damn thing and then Iris can relax. She's clearly getting tired of you.” he snapped, using a glare that would terrify even the most fierce mobsters. However, Kate stood her ground. She was not getting told what to do by a man.

“Actually you're both annoying me.” she muttered and thankfully neither of the vigilantes had heard. Iris was about to suggest that they just leave now and ignore the damn candle that had started this entire mess to begin with but she didn't have the time to before she heard a scream and she blacked out. The last thing she could remember seeing was a zip of red and two looks of pure guilt.

~At STARlabs~

“-AND THAT WAS BY FAR THE DUMBEST THING EITHER OF YOU HAVE EVER DONE! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING!?” screamed Barry, pure hate on his face as he started at Kate and Oliver angrily.

The two billionaires had the sense to look ashamed of themselves as Barry continued to scream himself hoarse as his wife lated down on the medical beds, unconscious with a bruise on her forehead, a bandaged arm and a broken rib.

Caitlin hovered over Iris worriedly and occasionally Killer Frost would try and get out, the clear fear on the woman's face obvious. Killer Frost might not like to admit it but she'd grown attached to her and it was only to Caitlin growing mentally stronger and her and Frost's agreement that she hadn't iced the two billionaires.

Joe sat on a chair next to Iris's bed, a look of anger and worry stretched on his face as he held Iris's uninjured hand. He had wanted to scream at Oliver and Kate first but Barry had beaten him to it.

Wally stood worriedly, resisting the very strong temptation to speed around and or scream at the two himself.

Cisco and Ralph stood on Iris's other side of the bed, looking down worriedly at their best friend. Nash stood next to Barry, making sure that the speedster wouldn't get out of control. Allegra stood next to him, biting her lips worriedly as it was clear Barry was not planning on stopping any time soon.

Linda sat on the chair next to Iris's head, tear stains on her cheeks. Seeing her best friend so… vulnerable didn't feel good.

“-SHE COULD HAVE DIED!!” Barry stressed, not that he had to. Oliver and Kate already looked mighty guilty of themselves. Just when it looked like Barry would start shouting a nearly inaudible sound came from where Iris was laying and everyone turned to face the, now conscious, woman.

“Barry?” she asked, her eyes squinting slightly. She tried to rub her eyes but she couldn't feel her hand as she felt her hand being trapped and she couldn't help but panic slightly, remembering some of the things that had happened. “What happened? ! Are Oliver and Kate okay? Are the rest of the civilians okay? What-” she was cut off when her husband ran over to her and cupped her face in her hands and connected their foreheads together.

“I'm so glad you're okay.” he whispered, voice shaking slightly. Iris desperately wanted to return the embrace but she felt her hands being squeezed and her other hand still felt numb.

“Well Iris, I can only say you're lucky. There's no permanent damage and as long as you don't put weight on any of the parts that hurt you should be fine. I'm going to prescribe you some pills to help with the pain though. Just to be safe.” Caitlin said, professional but always with her warm tone. Iris smiled, well she tried to, at the doctor.

“Thanks Caity.” she said gratefully.

“No problem.” the doctor stilled for a bit before she spoke again and there was slight amusement in her voice. “Also Frost says she's glad that you're not dead.”

Iris smiled at the doctor and turned her eyes up and saw Kamilla who looked like she was over the moon.

“Oh you're okay!” she gasped softly.

“Yup!” Iris said cheerfully.

“Any reason why she's so happy?” asked Wally, turning over to Caitlin, eyebrow raised in slight worry.

“I had to drug her body to help her relax more because she was still too stiff. It should disappear after a few hours but for now, she's going to be a happy Ray of sunshine.”  
answered Caitlin sheepishly.

“Hey! Where are Oliver and Kate!?” asked Iris, sounding mildly offended. Joe had lifted her up gently and had placed her against a few pillows and Barry was behind her, holding her gently.

“Here.” said the billionaires simultaneously. They looked down when Iris looked up at them, guilt still heavy.

“Can we watch a movie?” Iris's request took everyone by surprise. Even Oliver had to blink twice to make sure he hadn't heard twice.

“Sure! Why not?” he asked, nudging Kate next to him.

“Sure. What are we gonna watch?” asked Kate, desperately trying to go for cool and collected and not extremely happy that Iris didn't hate her. Some part of her told her that it was because Iris was topped up on drugs but she could care less.

“I wanna watch Iron Man! It's about a billionaire who was a dick and slowly started to learn how to be nice!”

Everyone was glad that they had the brain cells not to tell Iris that they already knew what the movie was only because the look Barry was giving them was terrifying.

“Sure! Once you get all better we catch watch it at the loft.” said Kate, a small smile on her face.

“Great! You two fighting was really starting to get on my nerves!”

“Hey!” they protested and laughter broke out from team Flash. There was no real heat to it and they started laughing as well.

But the moment Iris was off the drugs they got down on their knees and begged for forgiveness and Barry glared at them from a corner. After all, you don't stress, upset or hurt his wife and not expect him not to be a tab but protective.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was short. I hope you all liked and that hopefully made up for my absence. School is starting up for me so I now need to put my head down and actually study because I practically did nothing during lockdown.
> 
> Anyway, you're all welcome for the amazing Iris West content that I'm giving you!


End file.
